


I can't remember to forget you

by valesweetdreams



Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [5]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But Marc doesn't remember it, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Valentino is a little desperate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Marc wakes up in a hospital with no idea of what happened.
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

For Marc it has always been not usual, but kind of normal, to wake up in a hospital bed. His body hurts so much that it seems that he was kicked by a hundred men. When he tries to move his head almost kills him. He hadn't the guts to open his eyes yet, it was just too much, it feels like he has a stone tied in his head.

He hears some voices but can’t recognize them, almost like if he is hearing underwater. But after some time, he is not sure how much, because time seems so relative now that he can't properly wake up and is fighting with his body to try to understand what is happening, he hears a so familiar voice that he wants to cry. 

He knows he is in a hospital, so he knows he has crashed, and when it happens it is never a good sign for him. And he probably hit his head because the voice can not be real. Why would Valentino Rossi, the person who hates him, be in the hospital with him? 

What if he was involved in the crash too? Fuck, if he did crash too, it is sure that he lost the title and it's all his fault again. He can’t race straight on a bike and has to fuck Valentino’s hope too. 

The thought makes him want to cry, now he doesn't want to wake up and face the reality where he will never be worthy again and will never be able to look at his stupid crush face again.

And he stays still the longer he gets, but apparently his ability to always move is not affected. So he hears a female voice that he doesn't recognise, so she is probably a nurse or his doctor.

“Don't worry, giving his last brain activities in the CT he will wake up soon… look, he is moving”

But he can't feel anyone approaching, and he does not want to wake up, too ashamed of his behavior in the last couple of weeks. 

“Go ahead, talk to him, it may help” He hears the voice again. And then he feels a hand in his arm, a soft touch.

“Marc”. And now he definitely cries, hearing that accent saying his first name, it brings memories of a time that will never return, of moments he will never live again. “Can you hear me?”

He now feels the hand wiping away the tears that kept falling. Why is Valentino touching him? Why isn’t it his mum, dad or even Alex? What did he do? 

He tries to open his eyes. At first it hurt, there was too much light. Once he opens his eyes, the hand on him withdraws and he feels another one, colder, touching him instead. He doesn’t want this nurse or whatever, he wants to talk to Valentino and ask him what is happening.

“W-What…” he tries to say, but his throat hurts and he can’t keep it like this. He also closes his eyes again, he doesn’t want to feel lost anymore.

“You had a big highside, Mr Marquez, but you are being taken care now, don’t worry,” the nurse explains. Well, of course he crashed, he tends to do stupid things even when he is fighting for the championship, imagine now that his chances are long gone alongside… But he can’t keep the track of his thoughts anymore and falls asleep.

  
  


When he woke up again his head didn’t hurt anymore and he could properly open his eyes. It was also darker, which helped, he must have hit his head badly. When he looked around it didn’t take him too long to find that Valentino was still there. He was sleeping and Marc still had no idea why he was there.

He tries to move and the noise the bed made woke Valentino up too, who quickly gets up to reach him. “Hey, how are you feeling?” And the Italian’s voice is tender, with a hint of  _ love _ .

“Sore,” he manages to say. This time Valentino helps him with a glass of water, that he drinks as if he was in a desert and just found an oasis. “Thanks,” he says to be polite.

“I was so worried, Marc...” it seemed like he was going to say more, but Marc didn’t let him, he can’t stay there listening to Valentino saying these things to him  _ like this _ . The italian can’t pretend he likes him just because he is in a hospital bed. Yesterday he was yelling at him, saying that he didn’t want to see his face ever again, and now he is  _ worried? _

“What are you doing here, Valentino?” His tone was probably too harsh as he saw a hint of hurt in the italian’s eyes. He is about to apologise and say he didn’t mean it, when Valentino spoke up again.

“Marc, what’s the last thing you remember?”

He tries to think. He doesn’t remember the race, but he was in a room in the paddock. “We were fighting, you said again this was my fault and you wouldn’t reach your dream because of me,” he is surprised that he said everything without his throat complaining, he guesses he is already getting better.

“I will find the doctor,” Valentino says, rushing to the door and leaving Marc with no idea of what just happened. Is he really ok? Or maybe he died and is in heaven dreaming with Vale?

A different person from before enters the room, probably the doctor, she greets him, makes some examination in his chest, eyes, and Marc tries to follow Vale’s expression from behind the doctor, this time he seems really worried.

“Well, nothing was showing in the CT and the other exams are also looking good,” Valentino nods and Marc just looks at them.

And then the doctor turns to him again and asks:

“In which year are we?” 

With no hesitation he answers. 

“It’s 2015”


	2. Chapter 2

It was all very confusing. The doctor looked at him worryingly and Valentino left the room. Well, it was probably for the best, Marc thinks. Suddenly they were taking him for another CT, his body still hurt, he wanted to sleep and he was almost asking for his mother. 

He thinks he maybe dozed off because when he woke up again he was in the room and the same doctor was there. Now he thinks that maybe she is a nice person and decides to give it a try.

“What happened?” He asks her, he is still feeling sore, maybe it’s the medicine, he doesn’t know. And that’s the problem, he wants to know, he never liked not knowing, he needs to know everything that is happening with him, around him, with the people he loves.

“Mr Marquez…” she starts.

“You can call me Marc, after all you are my doctor, aren’t you?” He interupts, trying to smile at her.

“Ok, Marc. You suffered a very bad highside and hit your head, you’ve been transferred here three days ago, but you were in a coma for a week before in Portugal. All your exams were good and you showed no sign of deep coma, so we were only waiting for you to wake. Now you respond well to all the stimulus, your movements weren’t compromised, you can talk, eat, everything. The only thing is that you have a memory loss and we need to monitor it, to see if it affected the short memory too. But don’t worry, with the right treatment and as the time passes you will probably recover the memory, giving that that area of your brain wasn’t affected,” the doctor keeps talking and doesn’t think he is following it anymore. He was in a coma? But he was fine? And then he  _ lost his memory _ ? 

“Wait… how many years did I lose?”

“Seven years, Marc,”

  
  


Julia made Valentino drive home. His home.  _ Their _ home in Barcelona. He remembers when they decided to buy it, it is just outside the town and they can rest there without having Marc family all over like when they are in Cervera. He  _ remembers. _ But Marc doesn’t.

He tries not to think about it.

But the house is exactly the same way he left it three days ago when Alex basically dragged him there to take a shower and change his clothes. Back then he was only worried with ‘when Marc is going to wake up?’ because the doctor said he was  _ fine _ , but still he didn’t open his eyes. He was worried that Marc would wake up and he wasn’t there; he wanted to be the first to tell him the news, that everything worked out in the end.

Instead he heard that Marc wasn’t that fine… and not because of some physical injury. But because he forgot the last seven years of his life, of their lives. At first he wanted to tell everything, he wanted to say “oh no, Marc, I don’t hate you, it was never your fault and I already told you that, we are fine now, don’t worry”. But he couldn’t. He has no idea why he couldn’t do it.

But Marc is still recovering from the shock of receiving this news, the last person he needs is someone he barely knows… he needs his brother and his parents.

So Valentino decided to just feel sorry for himself.

He missed the last race, he made the team say that he broken his leg in the crash, because really, he had to be involved in that shit too, he had to be with the front group that race and he had to be in the clinica mobile while they were taking Marc to the hospital in a helicopter. He couldn’t be by his side during the most difficult time after a crash. Marc was unconscious and alone.

So when he learned what happened with him, and that he hadn’t woken up yet, he made everyone tell the press that he had an injury and had to go to the hospital and that Marc had woken up. Why did he do this? All the moving from Portugal to Spain had to be in secret. He fucked up and now Marc doesn’t even remember that the last thing they said to each other was ‘Good luck, I love you” and not  _ that _ thing that he regrets saying, as he regrets making bad decisions with all of this.

But he only wanted to protect them.

And maybe it won’t have them anymore. Will Marc even think about their relationship? Will he want to forgive him again? Will he remember all of these years again someday?

“You know, it’s no use being home and staying just on the couch, you need to take a shower, eat, sleep in your bed,” Luca is there with him. Oh, and that’s another thing Marc doesn’t remember, the relationship between their brothers.

“I fucked up, Luca, I tried to do the right thing but I fucked up… again,” he sighs.

“Look, Vale, Marc always loved you, I’m pretty sure he will be jumping with joy if you say you are together. He will even try harder to remember the stuff, and you know he will try and won’t stop until he has all his memories back,” Luca tries to cheer him up, but the words of Marc never giving up almost make him cry.

He knows how Marc is, he is not crying, feeling sorry for himself, he is trying to overcome it and retake his life as soon as possible. He did it before, he surely is doing it now. 

But he is not like Marc and he isn’t like the Valentino Rossi everyone watches on track. He is not that strong to handle his past, his present and his future being shaken right now.

He ends up sleeping on the couch, with one thing in his mind: did someone already tell Marc?


End file.
